


Goggles the shipper

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: More characters to be added, Multi, Relationships to be added - Freeform, goggles being a shipper, goggles why, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Goggles has a secret he's being hiding from everyone, which was he's been secretly shipping mostly everyone he's seen and made friends with. With writing everything in his journal, join him helping all his friends with their crushes in this silly adventure.
Kudos: 7





	Goggles the shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again.
> 
> This time it's a silly little story of Goggles helping his friends with their crushes in his own little way!

Everyone just looks good together.

That is what always went through Goggles’s mind every time he always hangs out with his friends. 

Heck he noticed how some are around with the person they were crushing on. That's why he kept a journal with everything he noticed and wrote it all down when he returned home.

Hidden from his best friend and the very best leader anyone could ever have, Glasses. He couldn't let his best friend know of his plans! 

Well, not yet of course!

He couldn't let Glasses blurt something like this out! Then everything wouldn't work together! Or he’ll have even more trouble helping his friends!

The question was who would he try and test this out first? There are many different possibilities going around as he looked through his notes, before he made his choice. Now all he had to do was-

“Goggles! It's time for dinner” He heard Glasses say, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh boy~ I'm coming~!” Goggles said, quickly putting away his journal before heading out of the room, mindfully hiding his journal from prying eyes.

“You usually get so excited for dinner” Glasses said as Goggles smiled happily. “Because I love the way you cook~!” Goggles replied, as the two began to eat, Goggles thinking about his plan. 

He’ll know just what to do too.


End file.
